An Agreement?
by BlueWater626
Summary: Katara and Toph have an agreement. But what will Sokka and Aang think? KataraXAang TophXSokka SukiXSokka
1. the agreement

Warning: this has tokka and kataang in it

HEY! This is my first one! Tell me if it is good or bad or anything. I need reviews. Anyway on with the story!

Bold is **toph **regular is katara

It **was** a **warm** day **at** the **western** air **temple**. Aang **just** learned **how** to **fire** bend **and** was **learning** some **more** moves **with** Zuko.

Katara was thinking about the invasion and what went wrong. She was trying not thinking about the kiss but she could not help it. She just wished she could have as much courage as him.

_**I have to get help. I don't know what this feeling is. **_**Toph thought. She could not stop thinking of Sokka. She didn't know why she just knew that she could not tell anyone how she feels. Sokka had a girlfriend or whatever he wants to call Suki. **

_I have to tell him. Today I will. I have to get help though. _Katara walked over to the fountain Toph was sitting. "Hi, Toph."

**Toph "saw" Katara coming a few minutes ago but she didn't want to move. This was the best place to "watch" Sokka practice with his sword without being seen herself. She also "watched" him just walking around. He was sad that Suki had been captured. He has been blaming it on himself and Toph has just gotten a worse pain in her chest. "Hi, Toph" Katara said. Toph wanted to say stuff like Katara what do I do or Katara can you help me but that was not her.**

Katara sat down next to Toph knowing something was wrong. Toph had been acting weird, for her, since Sokka started depressing over Suki. Katara sighed. It was to quiet these days. Like the happiness of Aang learning fire bending hade worn away in a few seconds. Katara wanted to ask Toph how she did it. How did she keep strong, and courageous even in the times of silence?

**Toph noticed that Sokka was going to stop so she started thinking about how she was going to tell or show him. She needed help but who was she going to ask? Katara. That would be funny. Toph tell Katara, "I like your brother." She instantly knew she had said that out loud. **

Katara heard it but didn't believe it. Toph would never say something like that. But something in Toph's voice made her believe it. "Really you like my brother?" She looked at Toph who was just as surprised as Katara was.

**Toph knew she made a mistake but it was Katara. Katara was a girl, she would understand. "Yes I do like him but not as much as you like Twinkle Toes."**

When Katara heard that she got angry, not because she didn't, it was that Toph found out. "I guess I do like him a little," Katara said knowing Toph would tell if she was lying, "but you liking my brother was unexpected."

"**I guess your right…," Toph said neglectfully. She had wanted to say this but now that she was it was awkward, not smart and tough like she planned. "Are you ever going to tell Twinkle Toes that you love him?" She was desperate to talk about something else.**

Katara was shocked but not upset by the question. "I will tell Aang when you tell Sokka you like him." Then she realized why Toph was waiting. Sokka and Suki were together. "Oh I forgot about Suki. Sorry Toph."

"**It's okay Sugar Queen. But if you tell Twinkle Toes, I will Sokka." She knew Katara would never tell Aang how she felt. Toph was smart even though she was rough too. **

"Okay Toph you're on." Katara needed to tell Aang anyway. Now she had a reason to go ahead and tell him. She needed Toph to tell Sokka something anything even if it was a small 'I like you' then say 'Just Kidding.' As long as Toph said something, Katara would have a reason to tell Aang.

**Toph who was never surprised was surprised. Katara said okay. Toph suddenly got nervous. What if Sokka doesn't like her? What if Sokka just stopped talking to her? She could "watch", listen, and feel him good enough already. Why did she need to tell him? Toph knew the answer though. The girl part of her said so. "Okay Katara, next time you and Twinkle Toes are alone you tell him. Then I can tell Sokka." Toph grinded. Some one was a few seconds away.**

Katara smiled, "Deal." Katara and Toph shook hands.

"Katara, can I talk to you for a second?" a voice from behind made Katara jump. She looked at Toph. Knowing she could see the person who owned the voice was going to be there right when they were done.

**Toph grinded. "Well I have to go be some where other then here." She got up then she had a thought, "Try not to faint Twinkle Toes." She walked off.**

Katara smiled, Aang sat down.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. A Nice Talk

Thanks for the Reviews! So here is the next part.

Aang underlined Katara regular Toph** Bold**

Last time:

Toph and Katara made an agreement that the next time Aang and Katara were alone, Katara would tell Aang she loved him, Toph would tell Sokka right after. Last time, Toph was leaving and Aang just showed up. Let's see what happens………

Katara smiled, Aang sat down.

"What did you want to talk about Aang?" Katara asked, as she ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know why she did it when he was around she just did.

**Toph stopped behind a wall listening to make sure Katara kept her promise. Part of her was relieved to finally tell Sokka but the other part was terrified. She listened carefully on the confession. Hoping she could get an idea how to tell Sokka maybe.**

"Katara, I want to ask you something but I don't know how to say it." Aang said quietly. He looked up at Katara and she looked up at him. When their eyes met, he had to fight every nerve in his body not to lean over and kiss her right there.

"Go ahead Aang. After you tell me, I have something to tell you." Katara smiled. That sounded not so bad to her. Nothing was a give away yet. She looked at Aang and he looked at her. Their eyes met at the same time. Her heart raced at the speed of sound. For a second she wished she could just lean over and kiss him.

"Ok Katara. Well, I was born in this temple and was raised for my first years here. My mother's spirit is here in the temple and…." He looked at Katara to see if she understood. Katara nodded in understanding. He continued. "I am the avatar and she came to my dreams last night. She said that the only way to fix the 7th chakra. She said that I have to learn to love right…" He stopped cold then. His eyes widened at what he said.

As surprised as Aang was, Katara was more. Her eyes widened at what he said. Part of her though was glad he brought this up. It meant they were on the same lines of thought. At lest, she hoped they were. She looked at Aang.

"So...What did she say in your dream?" Katara asked calming her heart to a steady pace. She got the feeling she was being watched. She almost laughed; she knew Toph was probably "watching" from behind a wall..

**Toph almost laughed as Aang said that he needed to learn to love and it was to Katara. Toph wanted to burst out laughing right then. She listened more; it was the best part. **

Aang took a breath. _Katara still has not learned I love her. That's good. _Aang continued, "She said the way to love right was to think not of the person as a thing but their own person. She said it was like when she gave me up to the monks. She loved me but she had to let me go. She said that love means being able to let the person you loved go no madder how much you care." Aang looked at Katara as he said this.

Katara blushed. She knew he meant her. He loved her; this is how he was saying it. It was her turn now to say something. She smiled. This was not going to be easy.

**Toph almost blew her cover. She almost could not help but laugh. Part of her thought it was really sweet. They were talking as if they had always been like a couple. Toph sighed. Sokka never acted that way near her unless it was to Suki.**

"Well Katara, you wanted to tell me something?" Aang asked. He was wondering what she had to say but didn't think it was as big as his news. He smiled when she looked at him again. She partially looked scared. He sighed. "If you don't wan to tell me it's okay Katara." He said with a smile on his face but a frown in his voice.

"Yes I do but I don't know how to tell you this." Katara started. She thought for a second then had an idea. "Aang, I think I can help you learn how to love right. You need someone to practice loving and since I already do…." Katara paused. Aang looked at her wide eyed. "You need to learn to love right so you have someone to help you learn." Katara smiled at Aang knowing she finally got that off her chest. She looked him in the eyes, "But only if you want me to learn with you, Aang."

**Toph was surprised at how much this had helped her. She sighed as Aang answered Katara's question with a kiss. **_**It is time to tell Sokka. **_**Toph thought. Now she wasn't looking forward to it. Mainly because Sokka and Zuko had brought back from their "fishing trip" Katara and Sokka's father, a stranger Toph knows can be trusted, and Suki. Toph was scared for one of the first times in her life. Now, while Suki and Sokka spent every second together, she had to get Sokka alone and tell him by herself. Toph sighed. It was time Katara helped her. Toph walked out from behind the wall.**

**Please read AND review! No flames please. **


End file.
